User blog:Pacifista15/Potential Devil Fruits
I as sit in class bored out of my mind, I tend to think about One Piece, since I am full of anticipation for the next chapter. In that time, I come up with some wierd ideas, such as the following Devil Fruits. I have probably mentioned half of these on various other blogs,but i want them all in one place. Here they are: Fizz-Fizz Fruit - logia type fruit that allows the user to turn into acid. Potential admiral maybe? Sound-Sound Fruit - logia type that allows the user to turn into sound and manipulate sound, creating waves to disturb the opponent, and travel at the speed of sound. (Another admiral perhaps?) It sounds ridiculous, but kizaru has light, so it can't be as bad as you think Steel-Steel Fruit - logia that allows the user to turn into either liquid or solid steel. Can create weapons and other objects out of steel and is virtuallyindestructable. Another admiral idea. Ptero-Ptero Fruit - ancient zoan fruit of pterodactyl. Flying zoans are cool, and so are ancient zoans. Half form has two huge bat wings and talons. Dragon-Dragon Fruit - mythical zoan of a dragon. Can fly and manipulate weather, due to myths concerning godlike dragons that can control storms. Origin is obvious, I saw it as a fruit for Dragon Grav-Grav Fruit - Paramecia that allows user to manipulate gravity. Basically takes the powers of blackbeard and shiki and puts them together. User can lessen gravity for high jumps, increase gravity to strengthen blows or imobolize the opponent, drag an opponent to them, throw objects using gravity. Dream-Dream Fruit - paramecia that manipulates thoughts. People around the user experience intense fear and possibly hallucinations including their worst fears. If the user touches someone, whatever the user imagines to happen to that person becomes reality (for example, if the user imagines the subject getting stabbed, it actually happens. Blood comes out and everything). It can be used to create happy dreams, but I saw the user as a maniacal yonkou thought emperor. Blood-Blood Fruit - Paramecia that allows user to use blood as a weapon. Can control blood and create it in their bodies, (cant die of blood loss) harden it to form weapons, and heal injuries by causing blood to clot in area of injury (not too knowlegible here, someone else elaborate). Kinda morbid, but it sounded cool to me. Pressure-Pressure Fruit - Allows the user to intensely raise or lower surrounding air pressure to crush people and cause breathing problems. Can only use inside designated area (ex. Law's "room"), but can condense area for more effect and pressure. Can crush items as big as ships and some buildings this way, and create a vacuum (again lacking scientific knowledge) Crash-Crash Fruit - paramecia that allows the user to shatter everything a certain distance from them. Can create small cracks that trun something to dust or large cracks for large objects. Anything targeted will temporarily gain the consistency of glass and crack, even humans or other objects. (A bit vague, i know) Face-Face Fruit - Really wierd Paramecia that allows multiple personalities to reside in one body. In theory, seven or even one hundred different people are in one body. Each one has different characteristics and fighting style. Anothe potential idea was that each personality could also have an additional devil fruit. Hmm... Other Random Ideas That I Can't Explain Stone Logia Chain Paramecia (like the wax DF) Angel Mythical Zoan Wood Logia All right thats all I have for now, thank you for reading. Keep in mind that some of these are wierd, confusing, creepy, or just plain stupid. I would like to hear your thoughts, and any ideas that you have for Devil Fruits. Category:Blog posts